heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiss Me Cat
Kiss Me Cat is a 1953 cartoon directed by Chuck Jones. Plot After learning that the master of the house is threatening to throw Pussyfoot unless the kitten starts catching mice, Marc Anthony attempts to teach the feline how to catch a mouse. He shoves Pussyfoot into the mouse hole to catch the mouse but the mouse uses him as a horse so he could get food faster. Marc Anthony was annoyed and picks Pussyfoot and begins to think wondering how to get Pussyfoot to catch the mouse and goes to the closet for a blackboard and draws a cat for Pussyfoot and a mouse then he draws how cats catch mice and shows it to Pussyfoot but he is gone. He shrieks seeing him being used as a horse again by the mouse and picks Pussyfoot. Marc Anthony puts a jack in the box in the mouse hole and ties a cheese on the string which release the jack. The mouse steps out and picks the cheese and release the jack and passes out. Marc Anthony picks him up and puts him into Pussyfoot's mouth and turns his face into angry face and goes to his master and tells him that Pussyfoot catches the mouse. He follows him into the kitchen. But Marc Anthony again shrieks seeing the mouse has regained consciousness and used Pussyfoot as a horse again. But the mouse flees to the mouse hole and Marc Anthony picks Pussyfoot and hides in the closet and he pretends to a dancer which lead his master to hit him and leaves remarking a cat can't catch mice then a crazy dog. Marc Anthony goes to the closet to pick Pussyfoot but he is gone and he was on his way to the living room where his master is. Marc Anthony nervously covers his master's eyes to prevent seeing Pussyfoot. He thinks his grandma who covered his eyes and has arrived from her vacation and kisses Marc Anthony. He notices and throws him into the wall. Pussyfoot goes to the mouse hole after he tried to catch a paper which was threw by the mouse. The mouse throws a message to Marc Anthony demanding to bring some cheese chunks to his mouse hole or he will not see Pussyfoot. The mouse tricks him and he sends some cheese to him. His master sees him soon enough as he nervously continues sending cheese at the mouse he hits him repeatedly in the butt with his newspaper. Marc Anthony finally has a plan and goes to the closet again for a big magnifying glass and puts it on the mouse hole and puts Pussyfoot in front of it and changes his face into angry face. The mouse was carrying cheese and Marc Anthony shows him a message " Come see the new cat" and he looks at the mouse hole seeing Pussyfoot's angry face scaring him and his family. Marc Anthony shows Pussyfoot that he able to scare the mouse away to his masters who are very happy and Pussyfoot tries to hit Marc Anthony but he misses and spins. Video Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:1953 Category:ShortsCategory:1953 Animated Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts